


Goodbye

by Gothic_Fairy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Goodbyes, He's saying goodbye, Itachi is losing his sight, M/M, Major Character Death - Mentioned, Rain, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Goodbye was written in Itachi’s eyes as he locked them with Kisame’s. There was no way to stop him, not that Kisame would even try.Goodbye, he thought back.





	

Itachi was standing in the middle of a meadow, only a few feet away from the wooden shelter they were staying in for the night. The sky had turned dark hours ago, the storm followed short after. It has been a while since Itachi came out and simply stood there, unmoving. The rain was falling right onto him, drenching his hair, those wet clothes weighting him down.

His head was turned upwards, but his eyes were closed, brows unfurrowed. His eyelashes were soaked, raindrops rolling down his pale cheeks, as if they were tears. Only at times like this, Kisame could see under the mask he was wearing. Only now, Itachi seemed peaceful, his features soft and gentle. He was so young.

This wasn’t a place for someone like him. This cruel nukenin world wasn’t supposed to be Itachi’s new reality. He could kill people with a single look, trap them in a genjutsu by moving a finger. But his heart was bleeding, his whole soul drowning in darkness, losing the fight.

They were assigned partners long ago. They traveled together, completed their missions, lived side by side. And that’s why Kisame knew so much about him. About what happened to his clan and his younger brother. About how he was doing all of this to protect him. Or about how broken he felt deep inside.

He knew there was no way for Itachi to come back to his previous life or to find a new one somewhere else. He was determined to protect the remains of his family and accepted the role of hiding in the shadows. It was too late now, anyway.

“Itachi-san.” Kisame whispered as he walked through the strong wind towards him. “You’re gonna catch a cold if you stay here like that.”

Firstly, nothing moved, even the world itself stopped to admire the beautiful work of art in front of Kisame. Then, Itachi slowly opened his eyes, still not quite looking at anything particular. His eyes were dark, the color of midnight sky, but they were also getting darker day by day. Itachi was unavoidably losing his sight, seeing the world around him only by his delicate skill of sensing chakra. Not even his Sharingan could make things better now. This was the end.

They both knew Itachi wasn’t going to make it after fighting with Sasuke. It was his plan all along, everything leading up to this moment. The last thing he’d do to protect his brother.

_Goodbye_ was written in Itachi’s eyes as he locked them with Kisame’s. There was no way to stop him, not that Kisame would even try. This wasn’t his fight. He could just watch him go, leave him without another word. And Kisame would let him. Because he had to. Because Itachi wanted him to. Because in a way Kisame finally found out what love was through Itachi.

_Goodbye,_ he thought back.


End file.
